


Blood, Full Moons, Tails, and Things That Shine

by kittycat1810



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate universe - pixie, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Pixies, Vampires, Werewolves, batbros, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat1810/pseuds/kittycat1810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is a vampire, Jason is a werewolf, Tim is a merman, and Damian is a pixie... And Bruce has no idea. They felt alone until they found each other. But when they all go on an island vacation, Tim's in trouble and its up to the others to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be a oneshot, but it it will be much longer, so here’s a story!

**All POV**

Being ourselves. We don’t get to do that much… We’re too scared to let B find out. Funny. Most people are scared of _us_. Our whole lives, we had to hide who we are, _what_ we are. Well, until we found each other at least. It feels good to know that not all people are afraid of us.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick’s POV**

Life. I’ve always wanted to feel alive. Well, to be back to feeling alive. Ever since I was bitten, I’ve only felt dead. Life is the world’s greatest gift. One gift I feel like I’m lacking. Once my parents died, I felt like I died. I felt nothing but the need for revenge. Vengeance. I wanted Zucco dead. My time in juvie gave me time to plan. I wanted him to scream and, since I was hungry, I knew how. But, then Bruce got me out. With him, I had family again. For the first time since my parents died, I felt alive. I knew I couldn’t take it if he hated me… was afraid of me because of what I am. As comfortable as I felt living with Bruce and Alfred, I still felt alone… until Jason. Jason was different, like me! Then came Tim and Damian, and I haven’t felt alone since.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason’s POV**

Fear. That’s all I’d ever known was fear. Fear of the thugs who ran the streets; fear of the psychos who attacked the streets and fear of the wolf that bit me. Fear of _myself_ the first few transformations. Fear of the pain, blinding and agonizing, that came with them. I was even afraid of B the first time I saw him. I thought he knew what I was and was going to _kill_ the _monster_. Monster; a word I’m familiar with. So many people have called me one, even though I’ve never hurt a person. Once B took me in, I feared the full moon more than ever. I was afraid he’d find out. But, it wasn’t B that found out… it was Dick. Once I found out he wasn’t exactly _normal_ either, we got along great. He even came out for a run with me on full moons. Then Tim and Damian came along and joined our little group; joined our family.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim’s POV**

Accepted. All I’ve ever wanted to be was accepted; not a _good boy_ or _our perfect son_ or even a _horrible child!_ Just accepted. My parents didn’t like me even before they found out, but once they did it was all _“Timothy, hide that thing!”_ and _“Why couldn’t we have had a normal child? Was that too much to ask Timothy, that we not have a freak for a son?!”_. When Mr. Wayne took me in, my longing grew. He seemed kinder than my parents, but… he’s much bigger than my father ever was so if he didn’t accept me but hated me instead… what would he do to me? I went out swimming in the freshwater pond in the backyard while Mr. Wayne and the others slept. The full moon shone bright overhead when I heard movement. I ducked by the plants in the lake. A large, black and gray wolf walked over, sniffing the pond. Dick came up behind him “Yeesh, Jay. What’cha smell?” He had fangs. The wolf, or Jason I guess because he’s the only person Dick ever calls Jay, sniffed the plants I was hiding behind then lightly bit me and drug me back onto land. Dick laughed, “Well, Jay, looks like we have another one!” Jason licked me and Dick hugged me. They accepted me and I joined their family.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian’s POV**

Freedom. My goal in life was to have freedom. I’ve always wanted to escape from the palace in Arabia, from Mother and Grandfather, but they knew my weakness. Shiny objects. Shiny objects attract all of my kind. Mother always hated me being what I was. She always said I was too small, too weak. I’m not _weak_. I got my freedom, though, when I chose to go with Father instead of Mother. Father had no idea that I was occasionally sneaking some bright, shiny, silverware from the dining room. I’d made my own mini-room in the ceiling of my room. One night, I went flying outside to see what shiny objects I could find in the backyard. Instead of something shiny, I found a closer knit family. Other creatures, like me. I found my freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dick’s POV**

Ah, vacation. You just gotta love it. I mean, even vampires like the beach… or at least I do. Me, Jay, Tim, and Damian all are going to get up early to just… be ourselves. Bruce reserved a private house with a private beach. The island has a jungle, which would be good for Jason both on a full moon and during the day. He was always pretty active. All the animals will be good for me too. Even though Jay, Tim, and Damian let me drink from them… frankly, I feel bad. The animals will give me many more choices.

We were currently on the plane, in first class, to the island. Tim and Jason were sitting next to me while Damian was on the other side of Jason. Tim was looking nervously out of the window. “Hey,” I said, bumping his leg with mine, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, just… we are going over miles of ocean I would love to swim in, to a _beach_ and _jungle_ island.” He said. _Why he is exaggerating the beach and jungle. Whoops. I guess he saw_. “Me and water?” _Oh, right… shoot._

“But, that’ll only be on the beach…” I told him. _Why is this so bad?_

“There are creeks in the jungle... and I’m going to get so dehydrated on the beach if I don’t get in or drink, like, 10 gallons of water.” He leaned in closer. “And what if B sees me?! Oh my god, he’s going to see me and, and-“ Tim was panicking so I hugged him.

“Shhh, calm down. Calm down Timmy. As we decided when we all first met, if he finds out about one of us, we all tell. We are staying _together_ , Timmy. We’re a family and family stays together.” I pulled his head onto my shoulder. “Go to sleep. I’ll get you some water when the flight attendant comes.”

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tim’s POV**

I was worried. _Very_ worried. _Bruce is going to find out… then they’ll tell him about themselves and it’ll be my fault! That ocean looks cool. I’m beginning to get dehydrated… I’d much rather be swimming!_

After Dick’s talk, I started to feel better, but I was still nervous. I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Dick woke me up when the flight attendant came around. He and Jason gave me their waters after I finished mine. _Finally, I don’t feel so dried up_. Unfortunately, we still had a while before we got to the island so I went back to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason’s POV**

_B is gonna find out_. I had no doubt of it. _I hope he’s fine with it_. I looked over at Tim to see him looking worried. Luckily, Dick talked to him before I had to try any of the mushy stuff. Tim was cute as he slept, but he kept swallowing, like he was dehydrated. _Oh yeah, he probably is._ I got him a water for when Dick woke him up. Tim smiled gratefully and drank three cups of water before going back to sleep. _At least there will be plenty of new space in the jungle to explore! Good, the forest at home was beginning to get a bit boring. And Dick and Damian will come with! Maybe there’ll be a river deep enough for Tim!_ I fell asleep dreaming about what the new forest will be like.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian’s POV**

Tim was anxious, that much was obvious. Despite how I may act, I don’t hate him. Actually, we get along well. Water is shiny, so I like it… as long as it doesn’t get my wings too wet. Tim and I actually spend more time together than Dick and I or Jason and I. They usually went running, but, though I can keep up with them, it does get hard and takes a lot of energy. I usually sit at/on the lake while Tim swims or he comes to the surface and we talk. Thankfully, Dick calmed Tim down. Jason looks like he was thinking the same thing I was: _Thank God you did that before I would’ve had to try_. Tim fell asleep. _Good. He looked tired and like he was getting dehydrated._ When the flight attendant came, we all got water. Jason and Dick gave theirs to Tim as soon as he finished his, but I decided to save mine to give to him later. Father had been in Metropolis, so we were meeting him at the island’s airport. We were the only ones in first class. I put my IPod back in and continued looking out the window.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick’s POV**

The plane landed and I woke Tim and Jason up. “Guys, come on. I can’t move with both of you on me!” They both woke up and we went into the airport. We went to baggage claim and I say Bruce across the smallish room. “Bruce!” Bruce turned and waved to us as we made our way over to him. Jay and Bruce went to get our bags since they are the strongest while Tim and Damian were both leaning on me from jet lag. Damian had given Tim his water as soon as he woke up, but he was still getting dehydrated. I looked around and saw a water fountain. “Hey, Timmy, there’s a water fountain over there. How about we go get a drink?” He nodded and gave me a look that said _Can we please?_. Damian, Tim, and I went over to the water fountain and Tim took a long drink, finally beginning to wake up. _BOOM!_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason’s POV**

Bruce and I went to get our bags while Damian and Tim were almost falling asleep on Dick. Once we got Damian’s off the conveyor belt, I saw Dick motioning to a water fountain and he, Tim, and Damian went over. _Poor Tim. He gets dehydrated so easily. At least Dick only needs to feed once a week to satiate his hunger/thirst. Damian just needs to take shiny things… Maybe we should paint his room silver and gold…_ Bruce handed me Tim and Dick’s bags so I put them with Damian’s. _BOOM!_ Thunder roared outside as rain began to pound the airport. _Shit._ I looked over to the door. _Thank God they have a roof over the pickup area. Well, Timmy, it’s time to put your acting skills to good use._ I saw Tim and Dick walk into the bathroom while Damian walked over Bruce. “Father, Drake is getting sick.” Bruce looked towards the bathroom, clearly concerned. “Tt, honestly Father: he’ll survive.” _Great acting Damian._ I was kind of surprised when Tim and Damian had started to get along. They did well, working with each other, using each other’s strengths and covering their weaknesses. Tim had a lot of shiny things left over from his parents so, whenever Damian really needed to take something, Tim would leave a shiny fork or glittering hairclip laying out for him and gave him his shiny scales when they came off. In return, Damian would give Tim shells he had gathered on his world travels, stayed near the pond to warn him if someone was coming, and he always made excuses to Bruce for why Tim should be excused or treated specially, when he needed it.

Dick and Tim came out of the bathroom; Tim looked pale and was hunched over as if his stomach hurt. Bruce and I got the rest of the bags and went over to meet them. “You okay?” Bruce asked Tim.

“Y-yeah. Just not feeling too good.” Tim replied, playing the part perfectly. _He is definitely the best actor of all of us_.

“Can you walk to the car?” Bruce asked. “It’s just across the parking lot.”

“Come on, B. He obviously doesn’t feel good. How about you and me go get the car and pull up under the roof of the pickup area? We don’t want to take a chance of him getting worse!” Dick said, giving his famous puppy dog eyes. _And I thought I was the dog_! Dick and Bruce left the bags by us as Tim, Damian, and I tugged our bags over to a bench and we sat down, Tim laying his head on my shoulder.

“Great acting you guys!” I whispered.

Tim looked up at me. “Who said I was faking? I’m really dehydrated… And I really did get sick.”

“Want me to go get you a water from the machine?” Damian offered. Tim gave a miserable nod and Damian quickly walked to the machine. He got back and handed Tim the water. Tim drank slowly and finished half the water bottle before Dick came in and told us the car was just outside. Dick and Damian grabbed most of the bags while I grabbed my own and helped Tim to the car, opening the door for him before putting my bag in the trunk. Dick, Damian, and I got in the car and we were off to our beach house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dick’s POV**

Poor Timmy. I can tell he wants to go in the ocean so bad. We’re planning on going to the beach every day, except Friday (in four days). On Friday, we’re going on a hike through the rainforest. Unfortunately, Friday is supposed to be very hot and fairly dry. We’ll need to bring lots of water for Tim. Now, Tim has to sit on the beach, drink, like, five or six gallons of water and stay away from the ocean that he came from.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Jason’s POV, Friday**

Today we were hiking in the tropical forest on the island. Wild bugs flew around us. _Ugh, I’m going to get fleas! Want. To. Itch!_ Even in human form, I still have wolf instincts. _Ow!_ I swatted another bug after it bit me. “Can I have the bug spray again? The bugs are eating me alive!”

“Here Jay.” Dick said, handing me the spray as we stopped so I could spray myself. He also handed Tim another water bottle. He was having a hard time with the heat, but, thankfully it was very humid. We had stopped by a creek, which we made sure to keep Tim away from. At least, until Bruce patted his shoulder and caused him to fall in. _Shit!_

“Father, what is that bird called again?” Damian asked, pointing to a parrot. I quietly walked to Tim and picked him up, moving him so that he was behind some bushes.

“That’s a parrot, Damian. You’ve known what they were when we went to the zoo… Now where did Tim go?” Bruce said. I transformed into a wolf as Tim’s legs turned into his tail, fins formed along his arms, gills appeared on the sides of his neck and body, and his teeth slightly sharpened. I ran into the path and growled at Bruce. “Jason, stop growling like you don’t know me. Now where did you hide your brother?” _Shit. How the hell does he know?!_ I immediately stopped growling and sat down.

“You know?!” Dick asked.

“I found out a few weeks ago. You aren’t as quiet as you think, sneaking out of the Manor. I saw you and Jason. I’d seen Damian and Tim go out with you guys. This just proves my theory that they are special too. Now, please bring Tim back.”

I transformed back into my human form and picked a shell shocked Tim up. Bruce looked a bit surprised when I carried Tim out in mer-form. I set him down in the creek and Damian handed him another water bottle. “Drink. We all know you need more with this heat and so little water to swim in.” Tim smiled at him, ruffled his hair, and chugged the whole water bottle. He tried to get as much of himself under the water as he could.

“Tim, should we go back? I don’t want you to get dehydrated.” Bruce said.

Tim shook his head and said “No, I’ll be okay.” _What is he thinking?! He’s already dehydrated._

“Ignore him. We do kind of need to go back. He’s probably already dehydrated because it is so hot here and he hasn’t been able to swim too much.” I said, smacking Tim over the head. Tim at least looked sheepish and ducked his head, blushing.

“I’d be okay…” Tim said, his voice beginning to sound rough.

“No, you are not. You are already dehydrated, Tim. You need water. With how hot it is outside today, it is surprising you have not passed out yet. Father, it would be best if we went back to the vacation home.” Damian said. _Way to go Little D! Tim or B may actually listen to you!_

“Wait, you called Tim, Tim. And you’re being nice to him…?” Bruce looked at Damian, shocked.

“Of course. Once I found out about what they are and got to know them well, we have all gotten along well. We had to keep it a secret, though, to keep our secret hidden.” Damian explained.

“Okay. Yay, no more fighting between you two. Alfred will be thrilled.” Bruce said.

“Time to start heading back?” Dick asked.

“Yes, of course. How should we get Tim back?” Bruce asked.

“I need to dry off, take a potion, and then I can walk. Dick, did you bring the potion?” Tim asked from his place in the creek.

“Yupp! You know me, Timmy. I always come prepared!” Dick pulled a vial filled with a silver liquid out of his backpack while Damian and I picked Tim up and set him on a rock. I pulled a towel out of Dick’s backpack and dried Tim’s tail off before handing him the towel to let him dry the rest of his body off.

Dick handed Tim the vial and Tim gulped down the potion, making a funny face at the taste. A few seconds later, Tim was lying on the ground, wiggling his toes and beginning to stand up. _I am so glad he turns back with his clothes on._

“There.” Tim said, looking tired.

“Here, catch!” I said, tossing Tim another water bottle.

“Thanks.” He said before drinking the whole thing.

“Now, let’s go back. We’re off to save the merman, the fishy merman of Gotham! Because, because, because-” I smacked Dick to shut him off as we turned back and headed for the house.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Damian’s POV**

When we got back to the house, Jason hit the switch on the pool to turn it to salt water and Dick and he decided to stay outside. Tim was getting very dehydrated and looked tired so I brought him inside, Father following right behind. I sat Tim on the couch and got him another glass of water. “You could sit in a bath until the pool is ready.” I said, sitting beside him.

“I’ll get everything wet when I go outside. I’ll be fine. The pool doesn’t take long to change to saltwater. B, you probably have some questions.” Tim replied.

“Yeah. Tim, what was that potion? How do you look human? Were either of your parents merpeople? Is that where they went? Damian, I haven’t seen you or Dick change. What are you? Why didn’t any of you tell me? Are there any weaknesses I should know about? What-” Father started asking many questions in a short amount of time.

“Father, Jason, Dick and I will answer your questions later. In his current state, Tim will only get more dehydrated if he answers all of your questions.” I told him. _It may not dehydrate him much, but it could be enough to dry his mouth and throat, making it difficult to breathe._

“Tim, pool’s ready!” Jason said, coming in through the glass doors.

“O-okay.” Tim shakily stood up. _He’s too weak; he will not be able to walk!_ Tim took a step and his legs gave out from under him.

I managed to catch him before he hit the ground. “I told you that you should get in a bath!” I hissed in his ear, my accent making itself prominent.

“Shit.” Jason said, coming over.

“D-didn’t th-think I was th-that w-weak yet.” Tim stuttered, trying to stand but up but failing.

“Here, I’ll carry him.” Jason said, picking Tim up and carrying him as quickly as he could to the pool before throwing him in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick’s POV**

Tim was swimming around while Jason, Bruce, and I pulled over some chairs and a table with an umbrella so we would be in the shade while we talked. Damian was leaning over the side of the pool to keep an eye on Tim at first. “So, questions?” I said.

“Yes. What-”

Damian suddenly jumped and transformed in midair before landing on the water and grabbing something out of the water. He walked back over to us, tilting the scale he had found to make it reflect in the light.

“Lol, Damian. Lol.” I said, smiling and laughing as Damian turned back into his normal self, still gripping the shiny scale.

Suddenly, Jason smacked me over the head. “No one says that anymore, dork.”

“I do!”

“My point exactly.”

I stuck my tongue out at him. “Well, that answered one of my questions. But, Damian, what is what you are called?” Bruce said, rolling his eyes at our antics.

Damian scowled and said “Pixie.”

“Why did you randomly jump onto the water to grab… what is that?” Bruce asked, trying to see what Damian was holding.

“Pixies are attracted to shiny things. I have not taken anything lately, so Tim’s scale was irresistible.” Damian said, holding up the scale so Bruce could see it.

“Pixies need to take things that don’t belong to them and get shiny things. Tim usually helps him with that, especially since he sheds so much.” I explained.

“Okay. What are you? I saw you run with unnatural speed, but I don’t know what you are.” Bruce said.

_Well, here it comes…_ “I-I’m a vampire. Not like Dracula! I’ve never turned anyone and I don’t plan to. I only drink out old blood bags or sometimes from Tim, Jay, or Dami. But only because they said I could! I-I’m not like Dracula.” I said, stumbling because I was nervous.

Bruce hugged me close. “Dick, I know you aren’t like Dracula. Dracula was a soulless killer. You have more soul in you than anyone I’ve ever met. Are there any weaknesses I should know about?”

“Well, obviously Tim gets dehydrated really easily and touching water gives him fins… Damian sometimes can’t stop himself from taking shiny objects, Jason can’t be close to wolfsbane, and I get weak if I don’t have blood. But, each of us has our strengths too. Jason has the instincts and power of a wolf; I have super speed, can climb up walls, and super strength; when he’s in mini form, Damian can fly, can lift as much as he normally can, and he has a scream that kills your head when he’s not even trying; Tim’s singing enchants people, he can control, boil, and freeze small amounts of water, and he can breathe underwater.”

Suddenly, Tim popped up right next to Damian, who was sitting with his legs in the water. “And Dick can do magic due to his gypsy origins. He makes the potion that makes me turn back quicker and that makes people be able to be around me when I’m singing without being enchanted. It’s pretty cool.” Tim smiled.

“Says the Little Merman. So, who’s your prince?” Jason waggled his eyebrows as Tim’s look turned to a glare. Damian smirked as I plugged my ears. Tim opened his mouth like he was screeching, but no sound came out… that Bruce or Damian could hear. I heard a faint screeching sound.

Within two seconds, Jason was on the ground, holding his ears. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, okay!”

Tim’s screeching stopped and he smirked. “You really should’ve learned by now.”

“Wait, what?” Bruce asked, looking between Jason and Tim.

“Tim screeched in an extremely high pitch that the normal human’s ear could not hear, therefore we were not affected. Dick plugged his ears. Jason, however, was stupid enough to think he could get away without punishment and his wolf-like hearing was assaulted by Tim’s screech.” Damian explained, smirking.

“It was his own fault. He knows I hate it when he brings up the Little Mermaid.” Tim said.

“Doesn’t mean you had to screech my ears off!” Jason said, getting off the ground.

“That’s revenge for getting dog hair in the pool!” Tim said, baring his slightly sharpened teeth.

“Hey, calm down! No fighting.” I said, getting between them. “Jason, how about you and I go for a run or play fetch again while Tim and Damian stay here?”

Jason growled “Fine. Let’s go run.” He transformed into his wolf form and took off towards the woods. “Have fun!” I yelled before running after him.


End file.
